


Accidental Sleepover

by Kalawoof



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity, Luz x Amity, luz noceda/amity blight - Freeform, luz/amity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalawoof/pseuds/Kalawoof
Summary: This takes place probably a day or two after Young Blood, Old Souls where Amity visits Luz after everything that goes down.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 311





	Accidental Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in several years. I haven't written since I got chewed out for my bad writing because I was a kid. I know I'm rusty and have a lot of improvement to make, so please be kind.

Without a staff to fly on, getting to the Owl House was... difficult. Amity didn't think her parents would be so keen on flying her to a wanted criminal's house, especially one who had just escaped public petrification. That made hobbling on a crutch the whole way her only option. She felt tense the whole way, thinking of what she'd seen on the news, the short moment that Luz was on there. Amity hadn't seen Luz like that before, focused and serious, and even threatening when she held that flame to Kikimora's face. That was what motivated Amity to get out of bed and pay the Owl House a visit. She had to make sure Luz was okay after everything that happened.

The sun was setting when the building finally appeared in the distance. Amity let out a sigh of relief, most of the tension in her shoulders disappearing. It all came rushing back, though, as a certain bird tube came crashing up from the ground. Amity screamed and fell backwards, holding the crutch in front of her defensively. "Hi Amity!" Hooty screeched. Just that voice made Amity hiss in annoyance.

~~~~~~

Inside the Owl House, things were surprisingly tame. King was napping on top of his pile of stuffed animals while Lilith and Eda bickered.

"Listen Lily, this is my house and if I wanted to clutter it up with extra beds, I already would have done so!" Eda said.

"But it’s already cluttered in here from all this useless garbage! All I'm saying is that I'm probably going to be here for a while and I would like to at least have somewhere comfortable to sleep other than this dusty old couch. And what about your pupil? She's been here how long now, two.. three months? You're still making her sleep on that rag," Lilith retorted, folding her arms to make her point come across more firm.

"She likes it! Besides, it build characte-" Eda was cut off as the door flung open, hitting the wall hard as Hooty burst in. "Dangit, Hooty!" Eda shouted in surprise.

He ignored the comment, dumping a disheveled looking Amity unceremoniously on the floor. She scrambled up, using her crutch to hoist herself to her feet, er.. foot. She looked pissed off, ready to attack the owl as he pulled back into the door and closed. She sighed, calming herself down as she fixed her hair and dusted off her clothes.

"Hey kid," Eda greeted with a smile.

Amity looked up and gasped. "You're... okay?"

Eda smirked, folding her arms and puffing out her chest. "'Course I'm okay! Who d'you think you're talking to, the second most powerful witch on the boiling isles? That would Lily over there," Eda teased, pointing a hand lazily towards her sister.

Lilith greeted with a small wave as Amity looked over, though her pupil's face looked a little indifferent towards her. Not that she blamed her, she knew Amity was probably still upset about the incident at the covention. Amity simply nodded in greeting to her mentor, then turned her attention back to Eda. "How's Luz doing? I wanted to check on her, make sure she's okay," Amity worried.

Eda chuckled, pointing to the stairs. "She seems fine to me, go on up."

Amity nodded, thanking Eda as she headed toward the stairs. She stood at the bottom, looking up to the next landing and sighing heavily. She was so sick of walking, but it was just another short distance and she'd finally be at her goal.

When she got to Luz's door, she almost just walked in, but she heard Luz talking to someone. She didn’t hear anyone else’s voice, so she knocked on the door.

Luz’s voice went quiet for a couple seconds before she shouted, “Come in!”

Amity swung the door open, smiling as she saw Luz.

Luz was already in her pajamas, the lights were off, but everything was lit in the soft glow of several orbs floating lazily in the air. Luz stood from where she was sitting on her sleeping bag, her usual adorable smile on her face as she excitedly said, “Amity!”

Luz rushed over, stopping just in front of Amity, holding up her phone. “I’m making a sort of video diary, something to show my mom when I get to see her again, look!”

She turned, putting an arm around Amity, whose face instantly flushed. She looked at the phone, seeing herself and Luz on the screen as Luz said, “Mom, this is one of my best friends, Amity! We kind of take turns saving each other, she actually broke her leg taking a tackle for me when we were playing grudgby!”

Luz pulled away, leaving Amity in the doorway for a moment as she talked to her phone a little more before ending with “I guess I should stop there. Talk to you more tomorrow, Mami. Te quiero.” She kissed the tips of her fingers, placing them on the screen as she ended the video, then tossed her phone down on the sleeping bag.

Luz’s shoulder drooped a little as she let out a sigh. She perked up again, spinning to face Amity with a smile again. “Sorry about that, I uh, can’t really contact my mom anymore so I started to do this to make up for it,” she said, motioning to her phone.

“It’s fine, you don’t need to apologize,” Amity said, taking this as an actual invitation to move further into the room. She admired the light spells around her, she loved how Luz used them. It was something so simple but Luz always made it beautiful. She sat on the trunk Luz kept her clothes in, setting her crutch against the wall. She gave a sigh of relief, glad to finally be off her feet.

Luz meanwhile, fell back to sit on her sleeping bag, furrowing her eyebrows as she said, “Did you… did you walk all the way here??”

Amity scratched the back of her head, a small smile on her face as she said, “Well, I didn’t really have any other way here and I had to make sure you were okay. I saw some of what happened on the news, mostly Gus and Willow starting some sort of rebellion but also you breaking Eda out and flying away.”

Luz had a proud little smirk on her face, “Oh yeah,” she giggled, “I still can’t really believe we got out but, here we are!”

Amity didn’t smile. Of course she wasn’t angry with Luz, knowing that she actually fought the emperor himself, but she was still worried about the danger she’d put herself in. “Can I ask what happened? Before you showed up and broke Eda out, I mean.”

Luz’s smile faded, something Amity didn’t expect. That was concerning, especially from Luz. “Well, I sort of fought the emperor. I doubt he even had to try his hardest, thinking back on it but…” she drifted off, obviously remembering the fight. She stared at the floor now, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Amity looked worried, sliding off the chest to sit next to Luz, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. “You can tell me,” she said softly.

Luz looked up at her for just a moment, letting out a deep sigh. “He wanted the portal to my world. I don’t know why he wanted it, but I didn’t want to risk anything so I… destroyed it. That’s why I can’t contact my mom anymore, without the portal, my phone’s pretty much just a fancy camera with a cracked screen and broken flashlight,” she said, pushing her phone away.

Luz took a breath, like she was trying to calm herself down. Her usual smile didn’t appear though, it seemed like she was struggling to keep her composure. “I.. I guess I’m just feeling kind of homesick. I was okay before when I could still send messages but now I’m just completely cut off and I don’t know if I’ll ever see my mom again.”

Luz’s voice started to crack, so she put her head down to hide that she’d actually started crying. Amity had no idea what to say, so instead she just put an arm around Luz’s shoulder, pulling her a little closer. Luz leaned into Amity, glad to have whatever comfort she could offer.

She sighed, lifting her head so she could wipe away her tears. “All I can think about is what it must be like for her. I’m sure when I stop texting her, she’ll call the camp I was supposed to go to and find out I wasn’t even there to begin with. I know she’ll be worried sick and eventually… think I’m dead,” Luz sobbed.

Amity sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She shifted, putting her legs out straight in front of her before pulling Luz into her lap. Luz just let it happen, leaning against Amity. “But think about how happy she’ll be when she sees you again,” Amity said with a soft smile on her face, brushing a hand through Luz’s hair.

Luz furrowed her eyebrows, looking up at Amity with a confused look on her face. “What?”

Amity shrugged. She stopped messing with Luz’s hair, leaning back on her free hand instead. “Well, you know you’ve got people here who support you, and you know that we won’t stop until you can find your way home. There has to be more than one way to access the human world. And even if you don’t end up finding the human world again… I know we can’t replace her, but you have a family here. You still have Eda, King, Willow, Gus, I guess Lilith and… You’ll always have me,” she explained.

Luz stared at Amity for a second before a smile appeared on her face again. Amity felt relieved. Even if it wasn’t the usual upbeat Luz, at least she got to see that smile. Luz wiped away her tears before putting her arms tight around Amity, burying her face in her friend’s shoulder. “Thanks, Amity,” her muffled voice sounded.

Amity turned bright red. She smiled, putting her arms around Luz as she said, “Of course.”

They sat like that for just a minute, before Luz remembered Amity’s broken leg. She gasps, scrambling off of Amity’s lap saying “Oh gosh, Amity! Your leg’s still hurt!”

Amity didn’t react much other than shifting her leg again. “It’s okay, it’s mostly healed anyways, I should be getting the cast off soon. My leg’s just asleep,” she said, using the clothes chest to pick herself up again. She grabbed her crutch, looking out the window and seeing only the night sky. She sighed, looking exhausted as she said, “I should probably head home.”

Luz looked out the window, a worried expression on her face. “In the dark? Are you sure? I can probably convince Eda to let you stay the night!”

Amity’s face turned a little red as she started laughing. “No, really, it’s okay!”

Luz scowled, going over to the chest and rifling through it for a moment. She handed Amity a folded tank top and shorts. “Here, you can borrow some of my pjs, the bathroom’s right across the hall. I’ll go talk to Eda!”

Without waiting for an answer, Luz left Amity standing there, still stammering out that she could make it home in the middle of the night. She stared at the door for a second, then looked down at the clothes she was handed. Knowing how stubborn Luz was, she may as well just give up.

When Amity got back to the room, Luz was starting to stack pillows and blankets around an area of the floor she’d covered in the softest blankets she could find. When she noticed Amity, she put her arms out, saying “Ta da! I’m making a pillow fort!”

It wasn’t much to behold yet, but Luz’s proud little smile was enough to make Amity laugh. “Here, let me help,” she said as she drew a circle in the air. A few of the pillows started to float into place, making it look a little more like a fort. Luz filled in the spaces, using a couple discarded curtain rods as supports before crawling in.

When Amity followed, Luz handed her a couple extra pillows. “For your foot, so you can keep it elevated!”

Amity chuckled, taking the pillows and thanking Luz. When she laid back, Luz poked the last light spell she’d kept floating above them to put it out.

There was silence for a moment, before Amity could hear Luz shifting a little closer. “Hey, Amity? I never thanked you for coming over. I guess I just really needed to get that out, and I really appreciate your help.”

Amity felt a warm hand on her cheek, glad there wasn’t any light to show how red her face had gotten. Her eyes went wide and she took a sharp breath as she felt Luz kiss her on the cheek before turning over to her own side of the fort.

It took Amity what felt like forever to find her words, and even when she did she could only utter out a high pitched, “no… no problem!”

She placed a hand on her cheek where she’d felt the kiss, beaming as she stared at the ceiling of the fort. She felt a warmth wash over her, feeling absolutely giddy. Before she knew it, she’d drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
